


look When You Can't Touch

by CozyKotaBear



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Quentin just stumbled upon a sight, and just ran with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyKotaBear/pseuds/CozyKotaBear
Summary: Quentin goes looking for Jake in the forest and stumbles across a sight he never would have expected and something about it is making him want to stick around and watch.
Relationships: Jake Park/Quentin Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	look When You Can't Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GumbaBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GumbaBunny/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday gumba buns!!!!!
> 
> I figured I would write something I know you would like 👀 👀 👀 👀 👀 👀 👀 👀 👀 
> 
> pls enjoy

The fog engulfs him, he can feel it tingling all over his body. It’s healing him of all his wounds, he managed to get out with a stab to his lower back.    
  
He can feel his skin being stitched back together, that's a feeling he still hasn’t gotten used to.   
  
The smoke starts to dissipate and he can see the light of the campfire directly in front of him, everything becomes more clear as the mist settles down at his feet.   
  
Quentin can already hear the chatter of his fellow teammates as they all safely return from the trial, Meg had saved him so many times that round he lost count.    
  
He can hear her going on about her pallet and flashlight saves she got on the Wraith in their time in the match.   
  
“I also managed to sabotage a few hooks that helped me out a lot,” Meg exclaims and it reminds Quentin of how well Jake taught him to keep his mouth shut after getting injured.   
  
Quentin hasn’t exactly been here that long and he’s found some nice companions within the other survivors.    
  
He loves Claudettes company, she’s sweet and kind and reminds him so much of his mother and he’s fallen asleep on her too many times that he’s lost count.   
  
Dwight is something of an older brother to him, he tends to keep him in line when he’s not being rash, he appreciates him a lot for that. He's also found him easy to talk to, Dwight gives some of the best advice and he’s a good strategist that makes him someone Quentin looks up to.   
  
Meg is a bit too energetic for Quentin if he’s being completely honest with himself, everything with her is too high energy and if you’re not showing the same level of interest and enthusiasm she tends to get a bit upset. He’s not exactly sure how she stays so animated in a world like this.   
  
Nea can be a bit to herself most of the time but Quentin has found some comfort in the woman, she reminds him a lot of his friend Nancy outside of this realm. Nea has told him about some of the art she’s made and they’ve bonded a lot over it. Quentin has an eye for that kind of stuff thanks to his friend back home that he’s managed to form a nice bond with Nea because of it.   
  
He can say he gets along with just about everyone here, but there is one survivor that remains a bit of a mystery to Quentin.   
  
Jake Park.   
  
He seems to be a bit of the lone wolf of the group, Quentin has always felt the same. His conversations with the man are a bit limited but when they do share a thought or two it lasts for hours. Quentin has found the best time to catch Jake is when a trial is underway and you’re the last one at the campfire with him.   
  
Quentin assumes that it has something to do with the fact that no one else is around and you can talk freely with who else was left behind.    
  
Something about the interactions he has with Jake leaves Quentin a bit dazed and confused, Quentin has seen how Jake acts with his other survivors and he’s very reserved and to himself.   
  
He’s quiet and doesn’t say too much, Quentin can’t say he knows how he acts when he’s one one on with another survivor. But he wonders if it’s the same as when he’s alone with Jake.   
  
Jake talks a lot when it’s just the two of them, they bond over loathing their fathers. Quentin has found out that it’s not only Jake’s father that has treated him poorly in his life, from the sounds of it his whole family was a piece of work.   
  
Quentin never really had a good relationship with his dad, his dad was a big aggressive to him and his mom and he never was a good role model. But one day he just up and left them Quentin never heard from him again.   
  
Him and Jake talk a lot when they are alone, but one thing Quentin has noticed is that Jake is super touchy with him. He can’t say he’s seen him this way with the other survivors.   
  
Jake makes a point of placing a gentle hand on his thigh or dragging his hand along the side of his arm, it’s a few lingering touches that makes Quentin a bit embarrassed.   
  
He enjoys when the other survivors hug him or touch him but something about the way Jake does it makes Quentins head spin.   
  
He notices that Jake tends to wander off into the forest by himself a lot, he guesses he just likes to be alone.   
  
But there have been a few times where Quentin has made a point of visiting Jake out within the trees and Jake didn’t seem to mind.   
  
He can recall a moment where he rested his head onto Jake’s lap and Jake gently took off his toque and massaged his scalp and carefully sang into the night until Quentin eventually fell asleep.   
  
It’s a moment that Quentin can’t stop thinking about, maybe he’s ignoring the elephant in the room.   
  
He kind of likes Jake.   
  
He’s heard about how Jake was outside of this world and even how he is now, Jake is the type of person that Quentin would easily fall for.   
  
He won’t admit to himself that he’s starting to grow a soft spot for the saboteur but he’s not sure of the idea of being with someone in a world of life and death could be anything but a disaster.   
  
He’s not even sure if the man feels any bit the same, but he’s not going to make it his mission to ask or find out.   
  
Quentin watches as everyone starts taking their respective seats around the fire and he notices that Jake is nowhere in sight.   
  
He figures he’s out in the forest and Quentin really wants to tell him thanks for all the help he’s given him with teaching him how to be more gentle with the crows, how to sabotage hooks and be a bit more silent when he’s hurt.   
  
Quentin decides to slip out from the usual gathering to go find Jake and tell him he’s grateful for his help.   
  
He’s been to Jake’s little hideout a handful of times that he can recall the pathway to the little opening as best as he can.   
  
Quentin has always been a bit of a nervous person and his mind is running a bit ramped right now thinking about how he can thank him.   
  
He’s always been a bit of a planner and it helped him get his way through high school.   
  
Quentin makes his way deeper into the forest and he can see the opening with the big red wood tree in the center, he can make out Jake’s legs sitting behind it.   
  
Quentin starts walking around the tree to get a better look at Jake, he’s about to call out his name when he hears Jake make a strange sound.   
  
He comes to a halt and scrunches his brows together, he’s not exactly sure what he just heard but something about it is hindering his ability to speak.   
  
Quentin makes his way around the few bushes and circles around the tree a bit more and can see the side of Jake in front of him.   
  
It’s a sight that Quentin never would have expected. Jake is seated under the tree, his green trail jacket looks like it's discarded somewhere next to him, his blue button up shirt underneath is undone and hanging loosely off one shoulder.    
  
Quentin swallows hard as he starts to trail his eyes down Jake’s body and his eyes widen at the sight. Jake has his hand wrapped around his cock and Quentin watches as he slowly starts to stroke it.   
  
Quentin flushes from ear to ear and quickly spins on his heels and to start walking away and makes a note of pretending he didn't see anything, but then he hears another noise from Jake.   
  
“Ahhhh F-fuck”    
  
Quentin stops dead in his tracks and swallows hard, something about that noise is ringing in his ears.   
  
Quentin can hear Jake panting from where he is and it’s starting to make Quentins head spin.    
  
He doesn’t want to risk Jake seeing him and wants to give him his privacy but there is something about the way Jake is moaning and how he was stroking himself that's making Quentin want to stay and watch.   
  
“Mmhhhhh” Jake hums and Quentin looks over his shoulder.   
  
He figures if he can stay quiet and out of the way he might be able to get away with watching until Jake finishes.   
  
Quentin turns back around and starts walking a bit closer to the tree, he’s staying hidden behind the tall bushes and rocks that scatter around the opening.   
  
He pears around a tree and watches as Jake lifts his head up and rests it gently on the back of the red wood. Quentin's eyes trail down from Jake’s neck and down to his chest, he can see him breathing from here.   
  
Jake is panting into the air, eyes closed shut as he flicks his wrist on his cock.   
  
“Y-yeah” Jake whispers as he adjusts himself on the ground, he drags his free hand up to his own chest and starts playing with his own nipple and Quentin can’t help but bite his lip.   
  
He watches in amazement and takes in another large gulp. Jake’s whimpering is giving Quentin butterflies and he can feel himself growing hard in his own pants the more he watches.   
  
“F-fuck, right there” Jake whines out, he’s arching his back a little and pumping himself faster in his hands.    
  
Quentin can feel himself straining in his own jeans and he wants a bit of release. He swallows and decides to help himself out and starts to unbutton his clothing.   
  
Quentin didn’t realize all of what Jake had been doing to him, he’s only just now catching himself panting a bit as he pulls his clothes down.   
  
With one swift motion, Quentin is pulling his cock out of his pants and holding it firmly in his hand.   
  
Something about this feels wrong but it’s also making Quentin feel a bit rebellious and he lives off that type of rush.   
  
He continues to watch Jake fuck himself in his hand, as he does the same.   
  
Quentin is usually slow in the times he’s masterbated before coming here, but Jake is setting the pace right now and everything's happening so fast.   
  
“F-f-fuck” Jake moans out and Quentin watches as Jake turns his head to the side and bites down on his bottom lip..   
  
Quentin can feel his mouth getting dry the more he watches, he starts teasing himself in the ways he’s used to.   
  
He’s gently thumbing circles on the tip of his own cock and he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he continues to watch Jake jerk himself off.   
  
Jake makes a strangled noise and Quentin can’t help but moan at the sound, he starts picking up the pace on the strokes of his cock and continues to pant into the open air.   
  
“God” Quentin whispers. He’s already close and it’s a bit embarrassing.   
  
“Come on” Jake gets out, he’s dropping his head onto his chest and starts breathing really heavy, Quentin can tell that he’s getting close too.   
  
They both continue to fuck themselves in their own hands, Jake is moaning out again and Quentin is finding it so hard not to do the same.   
  
“I’m gonna… Ahhhh” Jake calls out.   
  
“F-fuck” Quentin barely gets out as he watches Jake’s back arch as he throws his head back and watches as cum starts shooting out of the head of his cock.   
  
Quentin hips stutter a few moments after and he’s cuming onto his own hand at the sight of Jake.   
  
Quentin closes his eyes and lets himself take in the ecstasy of it all before he’s snapping back to reality. His eyes widen at what he just did and he can feel his heartbeat picking up it’s pace a bit more.   
  
“Uhhhh fuck” Quentin whispers out, he’s frantically tucking himself back into his pants. He looks back up at Jake who is doing the same thing.   
  
He looks preoccupied right now and Quentin takes a sigh of relief as he finishes making himself a bit more presentable before he's turning around and starts making his way back to the others.   
  
“See you at the campfire,” Jake’s voice calls out and Quentin can feel his heart drop into his stomach as he stops dead in his tracks.   
  
He's hesitant about looking over his shoulder. But he doesn't want to give Jake the satisfaction of knowing, he can already feel his smug smile from all the way over here.   
  
Quentin decides to ignore Jake's calls and quickly runs his way out of the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading~~~


End file.
